Finding the Moonlight
by The Black Cat
Summary: The Marauder's meet some new people in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Friends or enemies no one knows, but taking chances and discovering feelings is just another part of Finding the Moonlight. R&R pairings: ROC, JL, SOC,OCOC
1. The Chance Meeting

Author's Note: Hey all I'm doing a Romance!! ^ ^*happy* yes that's right a romance but it's in the Maurader era so of course there is going to be humor.*grins* well I've been wanting to write this for a while, hehe. So without further ado......  
  
Finding the Moonlight  
  
Chapter 1: The Chance Meeting  
  
Remus walked onto Platform 93/4 with his three best friends. Sirius, the handsome prankster. James, the macho seeker. And Peter...... the..... quiet, shy one. Remus, himself was the bookworm of the group and mostly stayed in the rules. Mostly. It was kind of hard with James and Sirius around. Remus looked around at the familiar sights and sounds of the Hogwarts express and the hustle bustle around him. He sighed.  
  
"Another year full of opportunities." Sirius grinned sexily.  
  
"GASP! Is Sirius Black actually going to do his work?!" James was mock shocked.  
  
"Why when I can just turn on the charm?" Sirius said looking around at all the girls.  
  
Remus shook his head at the two.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!" a girls voice screamed. Remus turned around in time to see a trolley-cart-thingy coming straight at him. He jumped quickly aside and the cart slammed into a brick wall.  
  
"oh my god! Are you okay?" a warm, girls voice asked.  
  
Remus opened his eyes. To find two big blue eyes leaning over him,staring. He jumped.  
  
"Oops sorry," the girl said and sat up. Remus could now see that she had straight light Auburn hair that was cut a little above her shoulders. Remus stared.  
  
"I told you not to get that close!" another girls voice said from somewhere close. "You scared him!"  
  
"Are you okay?" the girl asked Remus again, ignoring what the other girl said.  
  
"yeah...." Remus said and sat up. He looked around to find Sirius and James standing next to another girl, she had long straight dark brown hair and grey eyes. Peter was no where to be seen.  
  
"I'm Alanna," The girl sitting next to Remus smiled. "Alanna Hayes."  
  
"Remus Lupin." Remus smiled slightly, still a little dazed.  
  
"So," Sirius said to the dark brown haired girl next to him. "want to go out with me.?" he grinned sexily.  
  
"Oh," the dark brown haired girl said in a calm voice. Sirius thought for a second she was gonna say yes. "I would but I have a boyfriend." The dark brown haired girl smiled coldly.  
  
"Ooo shot down!" James grinned.  
  
"Suddup!" Sirius glared.  
  
"Well it was nice to meet you Remus." Alanna smiled, leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. "I hope to see you again." she got up and walked over to the dark brown haired girl. "Come on Rina!" and with that they both walked away.  
  
Remus stared after them looking a little flushed, lightly touching where Alanna kissed him.  
  
"Looks like Moony got himself a girl!" James grinned. "better then how you did!"  
  
Sirius just glared at James. He walked over to Remus and slapped him on the back. "Good going we're gonna make a stud out of you yet!" Sirius grinned. Remus was silent.  
  
A/N: that was short but oh well*shrugs* REVIEW!! 


	2. On the Hogwarts Express, part 1

Disclaimer: I forgot my Disclaimer in the last chapter so here you go I'm not JKR and I don't own the Marauders. I do own Alanna, my friend owns Lorina and MoMo owns MoMo!^ ^  
  
Author's Note: I'm at my brother's house writing this. ^ ^ I'm scanning pics for my friend's site and for mine!! Well anyways here is the chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: On the Hogwarts Express  
  
"That was fun!" Alanna beamed. Her and Lorina were in their compartment.  
  
"Suuure lots of fun." Lorina laughed.  
  
"It was!" Alanna protested.  
  
"Almost killing someone and being hit on.. fun!" Lorina said sarcastic.  
  
Alanna stared at her like she was crazy. "Being hit on?"  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you that black haired guy hit on me.."  
  
"WHAT?!" Alanna stared. "Details!" she squealed.  
  
******  
  
I've never seen those two girls before, Remus was deep in thought. I wonder what house they're in? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.  
  
"Remus. Remus! REMUS!!" Sirius was yelling and waving his hand in Remus' face.  
  
"What?" Remus stared up at Sirius.  
  
Sirius continued waving his hand in Remus' face "Hehehe," he grinned.  
  
Remus smiled and smacked Sirius' hand away. "What do you want?"  
  
"Ooo feisty!" Sirius grinned. "Just the way I like 'em!" Sirius batted his eyelashes in a fake attempt to woe him.  
  
Remus backed as far away from Sirius as was possible. He looked very disturbed.  
  
Sirius pinned Remus in the corner of the compartment. "Come on Remmie you know you want this too." Sirius grinned.  
  
James laughed. "Down Padfoot!"  
  
Sirius looked over at James and made a pouty (A/N: is that a word?) face. "James," he said in a whiny voice  
  
"Sirius," James mimicked Sirius' voice.  
  
"Oh fine," Sirius got up and sat back down in his seat.  
  
Remus laughed nervously. "So uhhhh.. what did you want?"  
  
Sirius looked up still pouting. "Oh nothing!" he smiled.  
  
******  
  
"Lorina!!" Alanna poked Lorina. "Lorina!!" poke poke. "RINA!!" poke poke poke poke.  
  
Lorina was asleep. Yes, that's right she was snoozing in her seat.  
  
Alanna sighed. "Well I'm gonna go look for MOMO by MYSELF!" She said loudly in an attempt to wake her up. It didn't work.  
  
"Oh fine," Alanna said and walked out of the compartment on her way to find MoMo.  
  
******  
  
After that scaring experience Remus decided to take a walk around the train. Sirius had argued that someone so pretty shouldn't wonder around and James had just laughed.  
  
Now Remus was walking down the hall alone absorbed in his thoughts.  
  
"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!" a familiar female voice rang through the corridor. Remus looked up, startled.  
  
"OH I WILL!! I SO WILL!!" another girls voice shouted. Remus ran down the corridor trying to find where the voices were coming from.  
  
Remus was running so fast he didn't see the girl sitting on the floor and tripped right over her headfirst.  
  
"REMUS?!"  
  
A/N: yup there you go a lil cliffie for you!! Hehehehe*grins* REVIEW!! 


	3. On the Hogwarts Express, part 2

Disclaimer:same as the last one  
  
Author's Note: I'm shick I has a kold HHHHAAAAAAACCCHO!!*sniffle* I'm home all by mt lonesome and VERY bored so I thought I would update*sniffle* isn't that a good thing to do*coughs* yea.... well on to the story.  
  
Chapter 3: On the Hogwarts Express part 2  
  
"REMUS?!"  
  
Remus looked up to find the dark haired girl from before sitting up against the wall glaring at him. "......."  
  
"Can't a girl get any sleep around here?!" she looked pretty mad and was glared daggers at him.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Remus asked only slightly paying attention to the girl for his head hurt from the fall.  
  
"I listen." the girl said stonily.  
  
"........"  
  
"What are you doing out here anyway?!" she snapped, now looking tired and irritated.  
  
"I-I heard yelling...." Remus said then finally realizing something had to ask. "Why were you sleeping out here?"  
  
"I can't well sleep in there!" she motioned towards a door behind her, there was yelling coming from within. Remus got up and peeked inside the room curiously, (REMUS TURNED INTO CURIOUS GEORGE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!*runs in circles* HELP HELP!! THE MONKEYS HAVE COME TO ATTACK!!!*continues running*  
  
Men in White lab coats come in and carry TBC away  
  
okay I'm good now back to the action!!..... well not really action but... you get it! Lets rock!) okay where was I..... Remus curiously peeked inside the room to find two girls (I know what your thinking you sick, sick people) ..... running around screaming.... from a rat....... they had their wands out but were running anyway, obviously to scared to do anything.  
  
"Oh god, are they still at that?" the girl was now standing next to Remus looking quite bored with the situation. Remus stared.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEE!!" one of the girls ran past, Remus didn't recognize her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA!" a girl Remus did remember, Alanna ran past and the girl grabbed her and slammed the door.  
  
"Hi Rina!" Alanna smiled happily.  
  
"Hi to you too." 'Rina' sneered and opened up the door again and another girl came running out. She walked into the compartment and shut the door behind her. There was a flash of light,she obviously killed the rat.  
  
"Why is she in such a bad mood?" a girl asked.  
  
"She hasn't slept much." Alanna said, covering for her friends foul mood.  
  
"Yea, yea." the girl waved it off, she looked up and noticed Remus walking against the wall trying to get away unnoticed. The girl grinned and whispered something to Alanna. Alanna turned around and stared at Remus for a second.  
  
"Remus....?" Alanna obviously had not thought she would ever meet up with him again.  
  
"Hi..." Remus said and stopped trying to get away. The other girl looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"I smell love!!" she shouted and grinned insanely. Alanna turned as red as the train and stared at the girl.  
  
"MOMO!!"  
  
"Heh.." the girl Remus guessed was MoMo smiled and ran back into the compartment.  
  
Alanna continued to blush. "Don't mind MoMo she smells love everywhere.... really."  
  
"I'm sure." Remus smiled kindly, blushing slightly himself.  
  
"Well, I better get back in there or Lorina will kill MoMo...." Alanna sighed. "Well. See you around." she said and walked back into her compartment, closing the door lightly behind her. Remus stood there a little longer, thinking about all this. He heard muffled shouting probably on that girl Lorina's part. He slowly made his way back to his compartment.  
  
*****  
  
The big red Hogwarts Express came to a halt. Billows of smoke and other things escaped from the train. Students jumped off the train, wanting to get to the Welcome Feast as fast as possible. The Marauders were among them.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Sirius whined.  
  
"Me too!" James whined too.  
  
"You're both always hungry." Remus grinned slyly at them.  
  
"Am not!" Sirius and James both yelled simultaneously. Remus just grinned knowingly at them.  
  
"I feel so used!" Sirius said dramaticly.  
  
James snorted. "What did you have another one of your 'fantasies'?" James grinned evilly.  
  
"NO!" Sirius stared at James like he was a clown doing the limbo. Remus stopped listening after that, for Lorina had just ran past with a red- headed guy. Alanna ran past him shortly after yelling for Lorina. Then MoMo ran by looking for both of them,no doubt. Remus didn't think before he ran after them pushing through mobs of people. No one knew what was going through his head. By the time he wondered what he was doing and stopped he found himself no where near where he had started and James and Sirius were no where in site. Neither was Alanna, Lorina, or MoMo.  
  
"Oh, bother." Remus sighed and started to walk with the crowd up to the castle.  
  
A/N: I'm not to happy with this chapter but...... I do like it just not the end... yea okay then. It must be because I'm sick..... well anyways.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	4. Interesing

Disclaimer:You know the drill  
  
A/N:BWS:*has a sword to TBC's throat* WRITE!! NOW!! TBC:OO YES, MA'AM!!*starts to write in record time*  
  
Chapter 4: Interesting  
  
Remus, Sirius, James, and yes, even Peter were all sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall stuffing their faces. Well technically Remus was eating like a regular human being and Sirius, James, and Peter were eating like pigs. But who likes to get into details.  
  
"This is good!" Peter said, referring of course to the baked chicken he was now working on.  
  
Sirius gave a loud snort of approval. Yes, that's right ladies and gents a snort of approval not just a snort a snort of approval. This isn't your garden variety snort this is one of approval. Yup, it sure is, a snort of approval. Okay, I feel better now I'll stop. I can hear you screaming.  
  
James didn't do anything but grab a leg off the chicken and start to eat that. Then nodded his approval.  
  
Remus sighed, staring at his dearest friends. This was how it always was at meal times. Especially if they hadn't eaten in an hour....  
  


* * *

  
Lorina sat at the Gryffindor table with MoMo and Conor, her boyfriend. Yes, she really does have a boyfriend. Oh, the shame! The car wash guy is my friend okay I'll stop. Too much sugar.  
  
"So, who was this guy?" Conor asked Lorina.  
  
"I don't really know actually." Lorina laughed, for the first time in this fic! "He just was kinda standing there and then he asked. I gave him a piece of my mind let me tell you!"  
  
"I hope so." Conor smiled hotly. Lorina practically melted. That's right ladies and gents she melted...... practically.  
  
"Alanna was there to. She was taking care of a guy she almost killed named.... Ramond or Raymoray.... or Harold.... Something like that." MoMo stated matter-a-factly.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Conor seemed to be contemplating something.  
  


* * *

  
"Hummmm." Alanna was staring off in space with her spoon half way falling from her mouth. A hand came from behind her and grabbed the spoon, slowly sliding it out of her mouth. "Ehhhh?" She looked up, causing the top of her head to rest on someones chest. "LUCY!!" Alanna smiled brightly at him. Oh, yea she's sitting at the Slytherin table by the way. JUICY!(I'm guessing that Lucius is only a year or two ahead of the Marauders so yea.... He's there too. To spice things up a bit. Oh, yea!)  
  
'Lucy' gave a little shudder at his nickname but smiled at her anyway.(Oh... my ... god... he CAN smile!! lol)  
  
"Did someone miss me?" Lucius asked with only a little touch of selfishness. Only a little-tiny-itsy-bitsy-bit. Really, I swear.  
  
"Maybe, did someone miss me?" Alanna looked up at him grinning from ear to shinning(SEA!) ear. Oh, she knows how to play 'em.  
  
"Maybe." Lucius smirked his smirk of smirkieness at her.  
  
"You did, how sweet!" She smiled and looked down at her food, which was barely touched. Lucius slid into the seat next to her and started filling up his plate.  
  
"So where's Sevie?" Alanna asked, finally saying something, breaking away from the silence.  
  
"Severus is... well, I'm not quite sure where Severus is but he should be here soon. I suppose." Lucius said in a I could care less fashion. Alanna opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was staring in the direction of the Gryffindor table,mouth agape. Lucius turned and looked in the direction Alanna was gapping. The sight that met his eyes was rather strange and all to classic at the same time. Lorina was having a 'few words' with Sirius and Sirius looked like his ego was deflating with each solitary word.  
  
"I knew this would happen." Alanna mumbled to herself and started dead sprint to the Gryffindor table.  
  


* * *

  
"Didn't I tell you before, I have a boyfriend!" Lorina said, threateningly.  
  
"I think you don't. I think you're just scared of loving a guy like me." Sirius grinned, really not getting the hint.  
  
"I do have a boyfriend." Lorina said through clenched teeth. MoMo, Sirius didn't know who she was, skipped over to him  
  
"You see him?" MoMo pointed to Conor, Sirius didn't know who he was either. Sirius didn't say anything and MoMo didn't wait for him to. "That's her boyfriend." she grinned, slyly.  
  
"...." Sirius looked back and forth between all of them. If he had a tail and some kind of animal ears they would have drooped down. He made a sorta scared sounding noise. "eep."  
  
Lorina just looked at Sirius a sneer plastered onto her face. It was about that time that Alanna can skidding onto the scene, literally. She had ran so fast that she skidded to a stop, taking Lorina down with her.  
  
"Eeeks!"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
And they were both sprawled out on the floor, in a sort of human heap. MoMo was staring wide-eyed at them on the floor wondering if they were dead.  
  
"Lorina!"Conor sprung out of his seat, he wasn't the only one. Remus had been watching the whole thing.  
  
"Alanna." Remus was right there in the action... well not action but, you get it  
  


* * *

  
"Conor." Lorina sat up and hugged him, for the simple reason that he cared to worry that she was okay. (everyone say aaaaaaaawwwww Readers:aaaawwww TBC: okay ^-^ moving on)  
  
"wooooooooooooooooooow." Alanna opened her eyes and saw a bunch of people staring at her. "Can we do that again!?" Sirius and Conor stared at her like she was nuts, though Conor was used to it. Remus was standing next to Sirius and staring at her also... he wasn't sure if that was from the fall or if it was normal.  
  
"KNINE!!"(did I spell that right? It's supposed to say "no" in German^^;;) Lorina smacked Alanna and started out of that Great Hall. Conor looked back and forth between the food and the ever farther away Lorina but finally he choose the less painful of the two roads and followed Lorina. They all stared after her.  
  
Author's Note: wasn't that lovely boys and girls? Wasn't it? Wasn't it?! WASN'T IT?!?!?!.... ^^; well then cheerio! 


	5. The Morning of Good Night

Disclaimer:yea..... don't own blah blah blah. Do own yadda yadda yadda  
  
Author's Note: why am I always being forced to update or die?! Tell me? I mean really!? BWS:*smiles evilly and continues threatening TBC* TBC:*sighs* on with the story then..  
  
Chapter 5:The Morning of Good Night  
  
"Well that was interesting." Alanna blinked, getting up.  
  
"Certainly." MoMo smiled.  
  
******  
  
"I just want to forget that ever happened." Lorina said getting dressed for the first day.  
  
"The fight or the fall?" MoMo looked inquisitively at Lorina, brushing her hair. "Or could it be that, Sirius embarrassed you with his act.... Oh look I rhymed!"  
  
"You could be Dr. Seuss." Lorina drawled. "I just had a bad day yesterday, I mean coming back to school, getting asked out twice by a guy I don't even know his name...."  
  
"His name is Sirius. You should know that we've been in classes with him before." MoMo said in all too seriousness.  
  
"Well, its not like I ever listen." Lorina said going to the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
  
MoMo gave a laugh. "And your the most studious of us three." she laughed. MoMo sat on her bed, all ready for the day.  
  
Lorina walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. "That's not saying much." She said through the toothpaste.  
  
MoMo just continued to giggle insanely.  
  
******  
  
"Wake up Sirius." Remus said, shaking Sirius back and forth trying to wake the sleepy dog up. "SIRIUS!"  
  
"Just five more minutes..." Sirius said through sleeping.  
  
"Sirius if you don't wake up right now... I'll eat you the next full moon." Remus said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"I'm awake!" Sirius shot up out of bed and stared at Remus with a horrified expression. Remus grinned at him. "That is so mean!!" Sirius yelled and fell back down into his bed.  
  
"Look if you fall back asleep I really will eat you the next full moon. We're going to miss breakfast if you don't.."  
  
"Why didn't you say that?!" Sirius jumped out of bed even before Remus could finish what he was saying. Sirius ran into the bathroom, the sound of a shower being turned on was heard. Remus still stood where he was, speechless. Sirius came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later fully clothed and ready to go. "Hurry up Remus we don't want to be late!" Sirius said walking out the door.  
  
Remus stared after Sirius like he'd seen god walk on water.  
  
"Remus are you coming?" Sirius poked his head around the door and frowned at Remus.  
  
Remus shook his head and followed after Sirius.  
  
******  
  
"Uhm... Alanna?"  
  
"Hnum."  
  
"Alanna....?"  
  
"Nyah."  
  
"ALANNA!!"  
  
Alanna rolled over and continued to sleep.  
  
"That's it I'm going to get Malfoy or Snape. They can usually wake her up." a tall Slytherin girl walked out of the room.  
  
"She does this EVERY morning." another girl said, brushing the last of the tangles out of her long silky, black hair. A little while later Lucius walked in closely followed by the Slytherin girl.  
  
Lucius sighed when he saw Alanna all curled up in a ball on her bed.  
  
"Alanna." He whipered.  
  
"Ham 'n my 'udding." She mumbled.  
  
Lucius grinned rather evilly and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"EEEEEEEEE!!" Alanna shot up like a light, banging her head against the wood beams that the drapes were hung from. "Ow...."  
  
"Works every time." Lucius said smirking and walked out leaving the girls to finish getting ready.  
  
******  
  
Sirius and Remus slide into two seats that were left. They couldn't find James or Peter anywhere.  
  
Sirius looked to his left and saw the girl from yesterday. The one that had pointed out the dark haired girl's boyfriend. This might be interesting. "Hello again what was your name?"  
  
The girl turned and looked up at him with big innocent blue/green eyes. "Hi, I'm MoMo Summer Wong." she smiled at him. "Sorry about yesterday Lorina can get out of control sometimes.  
  
"It's okay. I really thought she was lying about the boyfriend thing though." Sirius scratched his head. A piece of parchment with beautiful miniature wings fluttered down and landed in front of MoMo. It's wings disappearing.  
  
"Oh," MoMo picked up the paper and looked at it. "It's my schedule. If you will excuse me I better get to class."  
  
"Oh... okay bye."  
  
"Bye. See you in class." MoMo gave him a small smile, got up and walked away to find Lorina.  
  
******  
  
"I'm here!" Alanna ran up to the Slytherin table, tripping along the way. "I'm okay!!" she yelled and jumped up quickly. All the Slytherins just went about eating used to this sort of thing. But some of the first years stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Has anyone seen Sevie?" She asked, not having seen him at all since she got there.  
  
"Sevie?" a fourth year sitting nearby asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry 'Snape'." Alanna said in a bored tone.  
  
"What is it Hayes?" a low slightly threatening voice said.  
  
Alanna whirled around. "SEVIE!!" she shouted with glee and hugged the greasy little man.  
  
Severus looked over whelmed at first but then hugged her back half-way.  
  
"So where were you yesterday?" Alanna asked, smiling up at him.  
  
"I was in my dormitory. I didn't feel like coming to the feast." He said.  
  
"Oh.... okay."  
  
"Alanna!!" MoMo came bouncing up to her. "We have two classes together!"  
  
"Really?!" Alanna tore MoMo's schedule out of her hands. It was true Slytherins had potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts together. "Yay!!" Alanna and MoMo both started dancing together. Severus edged away slowly not to be seen.  
  
******  
  
Alanna skipped down the hall to her first class of the day. "Transfigurations. Transfigurations. Transfigurations. Transfigurations." she said in a sing song voice. Alanna naturally wasn't watching where she was going and when she finally bumped into something soft and warm it rather surprised her.  
  
"Huh?" she looked up to meet to Amber eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said and took a step back.  
  
"It's okay really." Remus smiled at her.  
  
"Remus?!" she stared up at him.  
  
"Alanna....?" Remus stared back.  
  
"Ummm.... Hi, I haven't seen you since the train." She smiled up at him. Sirius, James and Peter were staring at the two of them. Sirius and James eyes finally fell to the house patch on her robes. 'SLYTHERIN?!" they both thought at the same time.  
  
"Yea, well uhhh.. what class are you going to?"  
  
"Oh, Transfiguration." she said. "In fact I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. So excuse me."  
  
"Bye." Remus said for lack of anything else to say.  
  
"Good bye, Remus Lupin." She smiled and ran off.  
  
"Remus." Sirius said getting his thoughts in order before James could say anything.  
  
"Yes?" Remus looked over at Sirius inquisitively.  
  
"She's a-a.... a." Sirius tried to think of a good way to put this.  
  
"A SLYTHERIN!!" James and Sirius both yelled, not thinking of any better way.  
  
"....."  
  
******  
  
A/N: hehehe I so evil.... maybe it's not much of a cliffie..... damn next chapter there will be a MAJOR cliffie i promise*grins* well byebye!*waves*  
  
click that review button you know you want to. 


	6. All They Have Forgotten

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers they're so pointless, like anyone that actually has a fanfic is going to be JKR. Really?! Come on.... uuuuhhhmmm... yea....  
  
Author's Note:Ello all! Welcome to another exciting chapter of.... Finding the Moonlight. Sorry it took so long, I was dry out of ideas. It was so sad. Well anyways to the reason your here.... the story.  
  
Chapter 6: They Have Forgotten  
  
"Remus," James repeated "she's a Slytherin."  
  
"She can't be." Remus stared at the two of them dumbfounded.  
  
"It said so right on her robes. And besides why would we lie to you about that?" Sirius stared at Remus.  
  
"You wouldn't." Remus sighed "But how could she be a Slytherin...?"  
  
"You can never be too sure." James said, trying to sound sorry, even though they had just all meet.  
  
Remus stared at the wall for a second, thinking about all this. "Well we better get to class. Don't want to be late."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Alanna looked at Lorina with a deadly glare. Her, Lorina, and MoMo were sitting at the Gryffindor table. MoMo was just sitting there happily eating and bobbing her head back and forth to the music that only she could hear.  
  
"That's nice." Lorina said, absently playing with her food.  
  
"You have a nice, hot boyfriend, good grades, a boyfriend." she put way too much emphases on boyfriend. "And I have no boyfriend and my grades... suck."  
  
"I'm special." Lorina said simply.  
  
Alanna made a noise that can only be translated as "Gragh!" and clonked her head on the table.  
  
"Yea, special Ed." MoMo said, giggling insanely.  
  
"Hey!" Conor said, walking over and sliding into a seat across from his girlfriend. Alanna lifted her head up a few inches off the table.  
  
"Die!" Then clonk back down again.  
  
"Okay.... What did I do this time?" Conor looked at Lorina like he had just been slapped.  
  
"Nothing. Your just my boyfriend." Lorina looked bored. MoMo had gotten over her giggling and started poking Alanna to see if she moved.  
  
"Oh, does she like me again?" Conor grinned, enjoying this now.  
  
"No, she just wants a boyfriend." Lorina sighed.  
  
"Yes, a boyfriend as nice and hot as you." MoMo grinned at Conor and giggled. Conor started blushing and just stared at MoMo for a while.  
  
"Ummmm...." Remus was standing behind Conor. He was just sorta standing there staring at everything that had been going on. MoMo grinned some more, she had seen him first.  
  
Lorina turned around "Oh hello," she said in a not so welcoming manner. "Alanna."  
  
"Yes, oh great master of the universe?!" Alanna said, sarcasm dripping heavily from each word. She never looked up, or moved for that matter.  
  
"There is someone here you might want to see." Lorina's voice had a dangerous tone.  
  
"Oh?" Alanna looked up slightly. "....Remus?" She sat up all the way and looked at him.  
  
"Hello. I just wanted to ask you something." Remus said, looking a tad-bit fidgety.  
  
"Yes? What?" Alanna smiled. MoMo grinned at him with a knowing look.  
  
"Are you a Slytherin?" Remus asked a little louder and faster then he should have.  
  
"Yes, why? Do you have a problem with Slytherins?" she looked at him, a I'm- almost-hurt-by-this expression on her face.  
  
"No... Yes.... Kind of.... No." Remus decided to get quite after this.  
  
"uuuuuuuuhhhhhh... right. Okay then." Alanna just clonked her head back on the table and went back to pouting about not having a boyfriend. MoMo shook her head, highly disappointed that nothing happened. She looked up again at Remus and smiled warmly, obviously not wanting the poor boy to think she was mad. "It's okay, I know about the Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor thingy. It's okay, really."  
  
Remus just stared at her for a second, trying to see if she was telling the truth. As far as he could tell she was. "Okay, well I'll see you around.... I guess."  
  
"Yea, see ya." Alanna smiled up at him. But once Remus was gone, she frowned severely. "I just wanted to find a nice guy.... I thought he was one."  
  
"Oh Lanna, don't worry he'll warm up to you. I think he's just shy." MoMo smiled, half grinning.  
  
"Really? Like you?" Lorina said coldly.  
  
"Oh LoLo, really, warm up." Alanna grinned, seeming to get her spark back.  
  
"You know, I've noticed something," MoMo said suddenly.  
  
"That Conor smells like he soiled himself." Alanna grinned. Conor looked rather horrified and embarrassed, even though he knew it wasn't true. And ran rather unceremoniously out of the Great Hall, probably to go change. Lorina cackled darkly at this point.  
  
"Now that he's gone," Alanna grinned menacingly and propped he feet up on the table. "What were you saying MoMo?"  
  
MoMo coughed "Yes, as I was saying. We haven't pulled any pranks yet and I think people have started to forget us."  
  
"Wow... Your right we haven't. That's odd." Alanna stared off in space for a minute, just becoming aware of this little fact.  
  
"Well, do we have any ideas?" Lorina asked cynically.  
  
"A half-baked one, but we can work on it." MoMo said.  
  
"Good.... Lets go to The Tower, so no one over hears and thinks to do it before us." Alanna suggested, looking around as if she was suspicious of everyone.  
  
"Good idea." MoMo smiled.  
  
"Yes, she's brimming with those today, isn't she?" Lorina said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Alanna said. Lorina ignored this and the three girls walked off to the place they know as The Tower.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"JAMES!!" Sirius came galloping into Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hmm..?" James said, looking at something in his hands not really paying any mind to Sirius.  
  
"JAMES!!!" Sirius yelled and pounced on him. Sending them both to the floor with Sirius grinning madly.  
  
"Hi Sirius," James said like this was an everyday thing.  
  
"Guess what!!" Sirius yelled gleefully.  
  
"Mutant cheese have come to attack the world and layed eggs in your brain?" James asked, a grin appearing on his face.  
  
"No silly, better!" Sirius paused at his words, bu then went back to grinning madly. "They're going to pull a prank!" Sirius said obviously expecting James to read his mind and know what he was talking about.  
  
"Who?!" James asked, looking much more interested.  
  
"You know," Sirius looked... seriously at James. (A/N: HAHA! Sorry, really bad humour)  
  
"Nooo...." James said looking confusedly at him.  
  
"Those girls, you know the ones." Sirius was set on being vague.  
  
"No, not really." James said, getting kind of agitated.  
  
"You know that hot moody chick and the girls she hangs out with." Sirius got a strange look on his face. "Lorina, you know?"  
  
"Oh yea, the one you hit on like what? Three times?" James grinned.  
  
"No, no, it was more like four." Sirius said, a sly smile on his face.  
  
"When was it four?" James looked intrigued.  
  
"Oh, well I asked her again in the hall a while ago." he said impishly.  
  
"You dog, you," James said with a big smile on his face. Sirius giggled. "So, why were you excited again?"  
  
"Oh yessss, they're pulling a prank!" Sirius said and bounced off of James and started prancing around the common room.  
  
"Who?" James said having a momentary lapse. "Oh, them." I think his IQ just went down.  
  
"We should go follow them." He started to get excited,too. James jumped off of the floor and grinned at Sirius.  
  
"Why Mr.Potter, are you suggesting we stalk them?" Sirius gave a fake look of shock.  
  
"Why yes, Mr. Black I am."  
  
"Well then, let us go. Should we bring Mr. Lupin?" Sirius tried to look innocent, failing miserably.  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Lupin does have a thing for one of them." James said grinning once more.  
  
"Oh yes, but that will make it more interesting." Sirius giggled girlishly then grinned. James' grin increased by size and it looked like it took up his whole face.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"The plan is set, the game is on." Alanna started to giggle maniacly.  
  
Lorina glared furiously at her. "Your so stupid." she sighed.  
  
"You know, I think I'm immune to that." Alanna grinned. MoMo rolled her eyes at the two of them. They seemed to fight all the time, but she knew that they really loved each other. You know, like a sister, you sick people. MoMo looked around their hideout. What was known between them as 'The Tower,' but it was only an abandoned classroom in the west tower of the castle. It had a trap door entrance, so most people didn't know it existed. All that was in the room were a bunch of dusty old tables and chairs, there was no black board. And a long table in the front of the room with a chair behind it. The three girls were positioned in a back table in the left corner of the room away from the one window. The only window in the room was on the right hand wall, the room was circular. And it looked out on the grounds of Hogwarts. (A/N: wow, that was a long description. A cookie to whomever can figure out what room I'm trying to describe.)  
  
MoMo looked back at Alanna and Lorina. They were still arguing. She coughed loudly, "If you two don't mind we should go get the supplies."  
  
Alanna and Lorina's heads both snapped in MoMo's direction. Lorina looked peeved, while Alanna just shrugged. "Yea, I guess your right." She said coolly.  
  
"Then shall we?" MoMo smiled.  
  
"Why Moe are you...?" Alanna smiled back.  
  
"Yes, yes I am Alan." MoMo giggled. Lorina sighed heavily and stomped out of the room, trying to be as dramatic as possible.  
  
"Wait for us... LANCE!" MoMo and Alanna yelled running after 'Lance.'  
  
A/N: The end of a very long and drawn out chapter. I hope you liked it. What's this? New strange code names? Stalkers? And more random mischief. Coming your way in the next chapter.  
  
Please   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review! 


	7. Pranks of the War Filled Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Neither do you. Happy time.  
  
Author's Note: It's strange I'm always getting forced to update. It's strange and interesting all at the same time. Well, kiddies you didn't have to wait long for this chapter, did you? Anyways, enough of my ramblings, on to the fic.  
  
Flashback  
  
Alanna and Lorina's heads both snapped in MoMo's direction. Lorina looked peeved, while Alanna just shrugged. "Yea, I guess your right." She said coolly.  
  
"Then shall we?" MoMo smiled.  
  
"Why Moe are you...?" Alanna smiled back.  
  
"Yes, yes I am Alan." MoMo giggled. Lorina sighed heavily and stomped out of the room, trying to be as dramatic as possible.  
  
"Wait for us... LANCE!" MoMo and Alanna yelled running after 'Lance.' End Flashback  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Did we get everything?" Alanna asked curiously.  
  
"Yea, I think so... but, who are we going to prank?" MoMo looked at Lorina with a wondering look on her face. The three girls were walking down a corridor, aimlessly. They had gotten all the supplies for the prank, now they just needed someone to prank on.  
  
"Hmmm... They seem like good candidates." Lorina said coldly, as she pointed around the corner to where two boys were arguing.  
  
"I think they went this way!" one of the boys said to the other, it was James.  
  
"No, no I remember them going this way!" the other boy said arguing, it was Sirius.  
  
Alanna grinned rather evilly. MoMo looked slightly pained but managed to grin too. "Revenge will be so sweet!" Lorina practically cackles getting really out of character. "So, they think they can stalk us and get away with it, lets go. The time for payback is now!" She grinned very evilly.  
  
"Alright, we're all go," Alanna grinned to herself, happy to be out pranking again. "Battle stations!!" She got out her whip cream can. MoMo took out her wand. Lorina also took out her wand. It was time, and they were ready.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
James and Sirius had lost them. And to top it all off had left the Marauders map in James' sock drawer. So they had lost the girls and couldn't find them, again. And they thought they were lost.  
  
"Do you even know where we are?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Me?! I thought you knew where we were going?!" James looked slightly peeved.  
  
"I was just following you." Sirius said looking away.  
  
"Oh, well that's great..." James huffed and looked around the next corner. Before they knew what was going on. Three figures had jumped out of the shadows, one yelling a spell and the other spraying them with something. They couldn't move. Another spell was cast. The two boys not knowing what was being done to them. But as quickly as it happened, it went away. They could move again. Sirius noticed the three figures fleeing down the corridor and signaled to James that he saw them. They ran after them with mounting speed. (A/N: Yes, I know that was lame... so sue me. No, seriously don't I don't have any money)  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
"They're after us!!" Alanna shouted, being the first to notice the two guys running after them.  
  
"Do you think they know it's us yet?" MoMo asked.  
  
"Well, they sure don't think it's the bloody Ghost of Christmas Past!" Lorina said sarcastically. Alanna just kept running wordlessly, the others took her example, wanting to conserve energy for the might-be chase. They only got so far until they ran into a firm yet squishy thing. Alanna was the first to run into it, followed closely by Lorina and MoMo.  
  
"Uhhh..." Alanna looked up to see Remus' flushed face and his entrancing amber eyes. "Shit." MoMo stared up at him wondering what was to happen next. Lorina already knew. Lorina and MoMo turned around and came face to face with purple and pink haired, polka dotted Sirius and James.  
  
"Hi." MoMo smiled nervously at them. Alanna still lingered staring up at Remus, feeling his body close to hers. She noticed what she was doing and spun around, blushing slightly. Remus looked rather embarrassed himself.  
  
When Alanna saw James and Sirius she literally burst out laughing. "Oh.... god..." She managed to sputter out through her giggles.  
  
Sirius and James didn't look as amused. But couldn't look too threatening since they had LAM sprayed on their foreheads in whip cream. It was kind of smeared from their hair, but still very clear. Lorina stood there with an unsettling grin on her face.  
  
"You can't prank us!" Sirius managed to shout out at them. "We prank you!"  
  
"Oh really? Says who?" Lorina said looking all too smug with herself. Sirius made a pouty face, but didn't reply.  
  
"Says us, The Marauders." James grin was almost as smug as Lorina's.  
  
"You don't mean to tell me that you three are the Marauders? Gods among pranksters." Lorina said.  
  
"Yes, I am." James said with mounting confidence. Lorina stared at him wordlessly for a minute, then without warning she started laughing madly. They all stared at her, even MoMo and Alanna stared at her. Had Lorina finally cracked?  
  
"I think it's someones nap time." MoMo said taking hold of Lorina's arm. She took no notice and just continued laughing. It seemed all the laughter that she never let out was pouring out of her now. "Good bye everyone." MoMo smiled then started to lead Lorina away.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lorina asked.  
  
"To the dorms." MoMo stated simply, continuing to walk.  
  
"But I don't want to go," Lorina said pouting like a four year old, though she didn't give much of a fight and kept walking. MoMo didn't respond and the walked off.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's my time to leave to," Alanna grinned at James and Sirius, blushing slightly when she looked at Remus. "Bye." She walked off and the three boys just stared after her kinda spaced out. James was the first to come back to earth.  
  
"We just let them get away." he said in a monotone.  
  
"I know." Sirius said in a rare form of seriousness. Remus didn't say anything just shook his head at the pair.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"Is it all out?" Sirius asked impatiently to Remus. Remus smacked Sirius on the head with his wand and smiled.  
  
"Yea, yea just hold on Princess." Remus grinned. Sirius mumbled something inaudible, but it was along the lines of 'Don't call me that.' James was looking in the full length mirror, trying to mess his hair back up. James was unpolka dotted and hair back to it's original color. Sirius had no polka dots and his hair was almost back to normal. "Are you two going to get revenge?" he asked.  
  
"Why? Do you have a spell we could use?" James asked turning around and grinning at Remus, hair sufficiently messed up.  
  
"Well..." Remus said timid and looked at the floor.  
  
"Remus, come on we're your brothers practically. Please." Sirius smiled up at Remus. That did it, Sirius said please, now Remus spouted out spells like some kind of spell directory. Sirius and James grinned at each other. Now they could so get they're revenge.  
  
Later, after Remus had finished getting the purple and pink out of Sirius' hair. The three boys decided it was time to go to dinner.  
  
"I'm SO hungry!" Sirius whined as they opened the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"There they are!!" someone shouted. Everyone started laughing.  
  
"What's going on?" James looked at all the hysterical people.  
  
"Laughing gas?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Then why aren't we laughing?" Remus shot that idea down.  
  
"Hmmmm...." Sirius got a very contemplative look. It was scary.  
  
Someone yelled out from the crowd ending the boys search. "Look behind you!" The marauders turned and saw a rather large banner with the words 'The marauders have been maraudered' on it. It was signed 'Lorina, Alanna, and MoMo'. Right below Lorina's name was something else that read-'How do you like them apples, Black?!'.  
  
The three boys turned quickly on their heels. Their eyes scowering for the girls that did this. The girls in question had seated themselves at the Slytherin table and were regaling them all with their story. The entire Slytherin crew sat around them listening intently. Malfoy and Snape sat the closest. They smirked ever so cheekily as the girls told the story.  
  
The Hufflepuff table had managed something of there own.(strangely) One of them had snapped a photo of the event and was now sharing it with everyone at his table and others.  
  
The Ravenclaw table had somehow twisted the story and thought that they had been castrated and turned into slugs. Smart indeed.  
  
And even the Gryffindors, the marauders own were talking and laughing about it, in they're expense.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and James stormed over to the Slytherin table where Alanna, MoMo, and Lorina sat. More Sirius and James though, Remus just sorta walked slowly behind them. No one was saying anything about him so neh and he was used to these kinds of things. They came behind them just as Alanna was telling the Slytherins about the confrontation, of course skillfully leaving out the part about Remus.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Sirius cried out in rage.  
  
"Telling the people a nice little story." Lorina said devilishly. For a while they just glared at each other neither one wanted to back down and show weakness. The teachers watched them with a certain edge of caution, if something started they were ready. Alanna pushed herself up from the table just in case. Lorina stood up still keeping eye contact with Sirius.  
  
Remus stared at Alanna knowing what she was doing. Lucius and Sevie looked on at the scene, only a little concerned they knew their little bunny could hold her own.(yes, I mean Alanna) But she wasn't that would be doing the fighting. A strong, heavy clap echoed through the silence that was the Great Hall. Everyone turned and look at the hands that just happened to belong to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, I think that is enough." he said in a soft yet demanding way, that only Dumbledore could." Everyone back to your Common Rooms, the fun is over." His eyes twinkled in mischief and merriment at the little scene that was layed before him. Looks like he didn't have to stress inter-house relationships after all. His long graying beard hide the wide grin on his face as the Great Hall emptied of life and noise.  
  
"We'll finish this later." Sirius said turning away.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it." Lorina drawled. Then they separated and left. 


	8. And the Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I don't have it. I don't own it. I don't care.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. Stupid summer, never long enough. Anyway, here's the story.

**Chapter 8: And the Plot thickens**

"This is boring." MoMo sighed. Lorina, Alanna, her were all gathered in the Gryffindor common room. Alanna was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling, MoMo was laying on the couch with her head falling off so all the blood was rushing to her head. Lorina was sitting, curled up in a chair, reading.

"Yea, I guess. I should go." Alanna said, stretching and stood up.

"Okay, bye." MoMo smiled at her.

"See ya." Alanna walked over to the couch. MoMo sat up and they hugged. Alanna then glanced at Lorina, she gave a sly smile and stealthily walked to the back of Lorina's chair.

"I see you." Lorina said, to no one in particular.

"I know." Alanna smiled pouncing on Lorina, hugging her, and running out all in one fluid motion. Lorina's eye twitched from behind the book, that just happened to be upside down. Yes, that would be Alanna's doing. She continued to 'read' it anyway. MoMo snorted at noticing this.

"WOOO!" MoMo's head snapped in the direction of the boy's stair. Sirius came sliding down the banister and jumped off at the bottom. "Hey ladies." Sirius said plopping down next to MoMo.

Lorina sighed. "Why are you here?" she said coldly.

"I live here." Sirius blinked.

"Go die in a hole." Lorina said getting up. She walked up the boys dorm stairs. A couple seconds later she walked back down. "Wrong stairs." she mumbled looking slightly embarrassed and walked up the right stairs. Sirius and MoMo stared after her for sometime.

"Shouldn't you be mad?" MoMo asked looking at him with curious eyes.

"Well it's kinda hard to stay mad at beautiful girls." He gave her his infamous grin that made all the girls weak in the knees.

"Oh...." MoMo looked away. Sirius stretched and slide his arm around her shoulders. MoMo looked at his hand then up at him.

"SIRIUS!" James ran down the stairs. "Bad dog! What did I tell you!?"

"Uh.... Um...."Sirius looked guilty.

"Be strong." James said grabbing Sirius by the collar and dragging him from the room.

"Well," MoMo let out the breathe she had been holding. "I guess I'll go see what Rina is doing." She stood up and looked around briefly then walked up the girls dorm stairs after Lorina.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm gonna die!" Alanna shouted dramatically as she entered the Slytherin common room. The room was devoid of life except for a small fire that seemed to make the room colder. She sighed that nobody had seen her great entrance. Alanna looked over at the couches where Lucius was usually spread out. He wasn't. She looked over at the chairs in front of the fire and saw the top of someone's head, the hair had no color from the lack of light and managed to only looked black. She thought it was Severus because, that's where he always sat. She skipped over to him. "Hi Sevie!" Alanna said pouncing on the figure in the chair and wrapping them in a tight hug. She looked at him and to her surprise it wasn't Sevie, but Lucius.

"Hello my little bunny." Lucius smiled, his long white blond hair that glowed red in the fire light falling in front of his eyes.

"Luci? What are you doing here?" she said, sitting heavily down on his lap. A look of surprise plastered on her features.

"Umm... I live here Lanna. Are you okay?" Luci looked at her strangely.

"Oh... I knew that, why are you in Sevie's chair?" She smiled up at him.

"Well you see...." he looked contemplative. "I don't really know." he said with a slight playful smile.

"Silly Luci you would forget your head if you didn't have Narcissa." Alanna giggled.

"I lose it anyway."

"True, true, but a lot less often then you used to."

Lucius started to play with Alanna's hair. "She's great, yea...."

"I'm so jealous." Lucius continued to stroke her hair.

"So anyway, how's my lil bunny doing?"

"Good, but..." Alanna snuggled up closer to Luci. "What if I told you I wanted to get to know a certain Gryffindor?"

"Really?" Lucius looked only mildly surprised, for he knew who is was. "One of the marauders?" he asked the question he knew.

"Well, yes, but I thought you would be taking this differently."

"Ah, Alanna, it was written in the stars that you could never be in love with a Slytherin." Lucius went on. "And besides it couldn't have been a Ravenclaw because they are dreadful icky know-it-all creatures and especially not those disgusting excuses of wizards that is Hufflepuff. I taught you to never go near them. They are very vial and make me want to wash just talking about them. Just think if you touched one! You'd probably contract some kind of deformed rash that-" he was cut off by Alanna's.

"But I love you and Sevie." she had stopped listening after he started talking about Ravenclaws.

"That's different then being in love. Loving someone and being in love someone are two separate things."

"Well you know I've been in love with some people in Slytherin."Alanna stated. "Like that one guy that I dated a couple years ago. I was in love with him."

"Then why did you break up with him?" Lucius asked raising his manicured eyebrow.

A pause: "He was a really bad kisser." Alanna said, a guilty smile on her face. "And what about this other guy that I dated. I was love."

"Why then did you breakup?"

"You know... I'm not sure." She looked puzzled for a second then went on. "Remember that one guy I went out with who wanted me to be his vampire love slave? That was interesting. I broke up with him for obvious reasons."

"You mean Lukie?" Lucius looked at Alanna strangely.

"Oh... he had a name? He just wanted me to call him Master."

"Yup, poor old Lukie. He got kicked out for sneaking into the girl's dorm and trying to drink their blood. That poor fucked up boy." Luci shook his head in sympathy.

"On that note, night night Luci." Alanna kissed Lucius on the cheek and hopped out of his lap.

"Night my bunny." Lucius winked at her. Alanna just smiled at him and walked up the stairs to the 6th year girl's dormitories.

"Hmmm... I wonder where my Cissa is." Lucius slyly stalked up the girl's dorm stairs and slowly went into the 7th year's room, shutting the door behind him. I wonder what he's going in there to do, at least we know who he's going to do. Heh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Breakfast the next morning was strangely quiet:

Quiet in the sense that it wasn't quiet at all. The only ones silent were the four Marauders.

James and Sirius were plotting a revenge that would make those girls suffer. Remus rather welcomed the silence and was happy to get some reading in before classes. Peter was slightly confused about it, but just ate like the lil piggie he was.

At the other end of the table, Lorina and MoMo sat eating peacefully and talking about cheese. Alanna was nowhere to be seen.

James suddenly had an idea. "What about the library?" Sirius stared at James in confusion. "I'm sure the library has some books with nice revenge spells in them. We could go after classes." James vaguely wondered why they hadn't thought of this before now.

Sirius gave a small shudder before responding no one noticed. "I guess that's a good idea...." He looked a little dubious.

Remus was trying to ignore them, but at the mer mention of the word library he was hooked. "I think it's a brilliant idea." he said.

"Alright then, so we'll go after classes." James smiled and the case was closed. Sirius looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. They had decided and nothing he said would change it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James, Remus, Sirius, and yes, even Peter were all situated around the library looking through different books.

"I can't find anything!" Sirius yelled in frustration, slamming the book he had been looking through shut.

Madam Pince came swooping down out of the shadows. "Shhhh!" Then swooped away. Sirius gave her a pretty dirty look behind her back.

James sighed and closed the book. "Nothing."

A mysterious girl stepped out from behind a book case. "Try this." she had a strange grin on her face. James stared at her like she was a banana doing the tango, in a rather curious way for he had no idea who she was or why she was there. The girl handed him the book she had been holding. He took it after a slight pause. James looked down at the title 'Useful Spells For a Quick Revenge' he looked back up the words Thank You playing on his tongue, but the girl had disappeared. James searched for her with his eyes, but she was gone. He shrugged and started looking through the book.

After a couple of minutes of silence James yelled. "Hey guys!"

"Wha-?" Sirius leaned over from behind the bookshelf he was sitting next to.

"I think I found something."

"Really?" Remus asked from his chair not to far away from James. Sirius scrambled over to them. Peter poked his head out from the table he was sitting under.

"The Chango Sexo spell." said James reading out loud.

"I don't like the sound of that." said Remus.

"Neither do I," said Sirius. "Read on." He grinned.

"The Chango Sexo spell will change the recipient of the spell into an extremely unattractive version of the opposite sex." James read aloud. "The person will still have some of the same characteristics as their other form. It wears off after about a week. Good," James said. "so they can wallow in misery."

The Marauders looked at each other.

"Let's do it." they said in unison.

Madam Pince swooped in again. "I'm glad you boys have suddenly taken an interest in books," she was directing this to James and Sirius. "but I'm sick of your chattering. So... GET OUT!" she bellowed the last two words, pointing towards the door.

The four boys scrambled up and ran out. James swiftly put the book in his robes on the way out.

"This will be the best revenge!" Sirius giggled like a big girl as they ran down the hall. Peter chuckled in a suck uppish way. James and Remus nodded their approval and laughed along with Sirius.

A/N: Big events in the next chapter, obviously. Don't worry LoLo it will happen in the next chapter. You know what I'm talking about... I hope... Thanks for the pretty reveiws!! Love you all!

-TBC-


	9. The New Gryffindors

Disclaimer: Everything that you already know I don't own everything else of course I own it!

Author's Note: Oh my... sorry about the looooooooong wait. High school kinda consumes all your time. So to make it up to everyone I made this chapter pretty long. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 9: The New Gryffindors**

Lorina walked down the corridor with a determined look that didn't match her features. She stopped in the designated spot next to the statue of Boris Everglade who invented magical duct tape. She waited for awhile tapping her foot in impatience. Conor walked up. "Hey, what's going on?" he tried to give her a hug, but she pushed him away annoyed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Lorina glared at him, really glared at him daggers and all. "You, you are the problem." she snapped. Conor was later seen changing his knickers. Lorina started to walk away. "By the way, you and I are through." Conor was later seen crying into his pillow. Lorina walked away with a smile on her face. Conor went we we we all the way to his room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James, Sirius, and Remus were sitting around the fire in the Gryffindor common. They were discussing the revenge that they would execute on the girl's.

"We should do it in the morning. That way they can get used to the ridicule." Sirius said with a diabolical look on his face.

"Right then over breakfast, when they walk in we strike!" James slammed his fist down into the table. Remus and Sirius nodded their approval.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alanna awoke to find the girl's dorm empty. "Oh crap...." She said while jumping out of her bad. She was only wearing a spaghetti string top and sleep shorts. She quickly slipped out of her shorts and started putting on the skirt when she heard a noise. It was coming from somewhere close by. Alanna finished putting on her skirt and started to look around for what had made the noise. It only took her a second to find him, he was sitting in a place slightly obscured but she knew that he could see her. It was Severus.

"Ummm... Severus... what are you doing in here?" Alanna said hesitantly. He cringed at the use of his actual name, it sounded so formal coming from her. Severus started to move closer.

"I do apologize, they sent for me to wake you, but you looked to beautiful. So peaceful and delicate," He was behind her now. One hand wrapped around her waist while the other came up and started to trace the outline of her face. Alanna turned her head and looked up at Severus, her eyes wide with shock. "I just couldn't wake you." he finished. His head bent down, wanting something more. Too bad for him that just then Lucius walked in.

"Alanna, what's taking you so long...?" Lucius stared. Then in a swift motion he had Severus by the ear and was dragging him out. "Hurry up Alanna breakfast is almost over." Lucius said shutting the door behind them. Alanna stared at the closed door for a little while then with a sigh continued getting dressed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lorina and MoMo sat at the Gryffindor table. Lorina was munching on toast while MoMo was eating some eggs.

"I wonder where Alanna is." MoMo stated with a slight tinge of worry.

"Probably over slept again." Lorina shrugged.

"Yes, but she usually never sleeps this late. One of the Slytherins wake her up."

"Maybe they got the wrong one." Lorina smirked.

"You don't mean Severus, do you?" MoMo asked eyes getting wider.

"Yes, and you know how he always looks at her." Lorina's smirk turned into a grin.

"But she doesn't like him like that." MoMo said.

"True, but you never know." Lorina said sipping her tea.

"I hope she gets here soon...." MoMo continued to eat her eggs.

After a while Alanna walked in. Lucius and Severus a little ways behind her. Then they split, Alanna walked over to the Gryffindor table and Lucius dragged Severus to the Slytherin table.

"Hi." Alanna said sitting down next to Lorina.

"Hi." MoMo replied.

"Hello sunshine." Lorina smiled at Alanna. The people sitting around her stared. Lorina gave them the evil eye and they ran away screaming and wetting themselves.

"I love you!" Alanna said laughing and picked up a piece of toast and started nibbling on it. "You feel better now that you don't have Conor I see." she grinned.

"How did you know that?!" Lorina stared dropping her toast.

"I could tell," Alanna shrugged. "It's no big deal." Lorina's eyes twitched.

"Yay!" MoMo cheered. "Now Lorina's on the market. Can I have her?" Lorina's eye twitched more.

"Nooo!" Alanna hugged onto Lorina. "She's mine!"

"But... but..." MoMo sniffled. "I wanted her." Lorina's eye twitched even more.

"Aww.... Okay you can have her." Alanna smiled. Lorina's eye broke from twitching so much. She was silent for a while then she jumped out of her seat and over the table to MoMo. Fortunately she missed and took the person sitting next to MoMo to the floor and started biting and scratching him wildly. Poor boy.... No one seemed to notice, except a few first years who ran from the Great Hall screaming and wetting themselves. Seems to be a trend.

MoMo and Alanna went back to eating their breakfast. Lorina stood stood back up brushing imaginary dust off herself and fixed her hair. She sat down next to MoMo, grabbed another piece of toast and munched on it. They guy was passed out on the floor.

At another part of the Gryffindor table Remus, James, and Sirius were making last minute plans. "Okay, we have to change all of them at the same time or else they'll try to help each other and we'll have a scene."

"Yes, we need to time it perfectly." Sirius grinned.

"You guys know that it's almost time for classes and they're just sitting over there." Remus cut in. "They don't expect it."

"Hmmm... yes okay, Sirius you get MoMo, Remus you get Alanna, I'll take Lorina." James grinned.

"But I want Lorina!" Sirius whined.

"You'll screw it up." James said simply.

"No I won't!" Sirius continued to whine.

"Yes you will." James said.

"...Yea your right...." Sirius said then started mumbling to himself.

"Anyway, let's go." They all nodded and walked in the direction of the three girls. The girls in question were sitting there looking as innocent as they could, which wasn't much. Remus walked over first.

"Umm... hi." Remus said.

"Hey, what's up?" Alanna smiled.

"Umm... can I talk to you...?"

"Sure." Alanna said getting up and walked away with him. 'This is suspicious' Lorina thought. Sirius came next.

"Hi MoMo." Sirius grinned.

"Umm...hi." MoMo blushed. Sirius made a gesture that meant let's go and MoMo got up and they walked away.

James smiled. "Shall we?"

"Hmmm... I don't know," Lorina sat in contemplation. "ah hell I'm gonna regret this, sure why not?" James grin grew as they walked off. They couldn't do it in the Great Hall, too crowded. They had to find somewhere quiet. (Wow, this sounds kinky!)

The three boys led the girls to a dark corner that no one really ever used except for making out and other such activities. Sirius had seen this corner many times. The girls looked around suspiciously, not that they weren't before just more now. But before they could say anything the marauders got out their wands and shouted, "Sexo chango!" And in a flash of purple light the spell had been cast. There was another flash of light as the spell hit the girls. The jet turned red and became blinding, enveloping Alanna, Lorina, and MoMo. The marauders couldn't see what was happening to them, they hoped the spell was working. After a few minutes Alanna, Lorina, and MoMo were replaced by three guys, normal guys, they weren't ugly like the spell had said.(From now on Alanna, Lorina, and MoMo shall be called Alan, Lance, and Moe and they are all he's. Because they have been turned into guys!)

Moe had wavy medium brown hair that went down to his jaw bone, he was very skinny and slightly tan, and his face took on a more masculine appearance. He seemed to have gotten a little taller too. Alan's hair became jet black with two pieces on either side of his face that were much longer then the rest of his hair, he was less skinny then MoMo, and between pale and tan leaning more in the pale, he too looked more masculine. He was the shortest of the three. Lance was still the tallest and had straight dark brown hair that went a little past his jaw bone, also two pieces of his hair on both sides of his face were shorter then the rest and were blood red, he was sorta pale and tan, and also became more masculine.

"I thought they were supposed to be ugly?" Sirius looked over at James.

"They were, I wonder what happened." James replied. Remus was silent.

"Oh my god! Where are my boobies!!" Moe screamed with her hands on her flat chest. She looked down her shirt searching for them.

Alan got a scared look on her face and looked down into her skirt. Sadly, they were still wearing the girl school uniform. "Aaaahhh!!" Alan shouted and fell over. "I have a... a... a...." She became silent.

"You three are gonna pay." Lance said taking out her wand.

Just then McGonagall showed up. "What's going on here? Classes have started." she said sternly.

They all looked at her. "Ummmmmm...."

"Ah, I see the new students have arrived." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling mischievously. "Oh dear they seem to be in the wrong uniform. Remus, James, Sirius get them the right uniforms and show them around. They are 6th year Gryffindor, which would put them in your dormitory wouldn't it?" Dumbledore smiled and walked off. They all stared after him.

"Do as the headmaster says." McGonagall glared slightly and walk off in the same direction Dumbledore went. Alan, James, Lance, Moe, Sirius, and Remus all stared for a little while.

"I guess we should get them clothes." Remus said, they all nodded in agreement. It hadn't sunk in with anybody that they would be living in the same room for a while.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I can't believe this." Lance cried. "It's not like we're going to get lost." Lance, Alan, and Moe were in guy uniforms and had started referring to each other in their guy nicknames. Alanna being Alan, MoMo being Moe, and Lorina as Lance.

"Well we were going to ditch you soon." James smirked.

"I don't think so! We've never been guys before and what would people think if we wound up missing. I wonder who's fault that would be?" Alan grinned.

"We don't usually cooperate well to blackmail." Sirius snapped.

"Well we don't cooperate when being turned into a guy!" Alan shouted.

At this very moment Remus burst out into uncontrollable laugh. "Wow," he said wiping tears of joy from his eyes.

"None of you have realized that we will be staying in the same dorm with each other." They all stared at Remus with astonished looks.

"This can't be happening...." Alan sighed.

"I wish my boobies would come back." Moe said, poking the place where her boobs should be.

"Me too." Sirius said with a grin.

"Then why, did you change us into guys!!" Lance screeched.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." James said. Him and Sirius backed away.

"Hey I just realized something." Moe smiled.

"What?" Lance's gaze turned to Moe.

"No periods!" Moe declared happily.

"Wow," Alan smiled. "Your right." Remus, Sirius, and James all had pained expression.

"Shouldn't we be going to class?" Lorina looked at James and Sirius. "We've already missed the first one."

"I guess your right." James and Sirius both looked towards Remus.

Remus sighed. "We have potions."

"Oh goody! Alan gets to come with us!" Moe cheered.

Lance coughed. "Alan is in Gryffindor now, she gets to come everywhere with us." A look of understanding passed on Moe's face.

"Don't you mean 'he'?" Sirius smirked.

"Don't you want to die?" Lance said warningly. Sirius backed away.

"We should really be going to class." Remus said.

"Yea, your right." Alan bounced over to Remus grabbed his hand and ran off with him in the direction of the dungeons.

"Hey!" was yelled and they all ran after them.

When they walked into the potions class a sharp voice was heard. "So nice of you to join us. We were just about to see who's here." The potions master drawled. The marauders, Moe, Lance, and Alan found seats near each other and sat down. "Hmmm... let's see. It seems Lorina Vero, Alanna Hayes,-" Right when he said Alanna Hayes Alan said 'here'. "Excuse me?" the potions master looked around.

"Here." Alan said again.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. You are neither a girl nor a Slytherin."

"Looks can be deceiving." Alan mumbled.

"Another ten points."

"What?!" Alan pushed up out of his seat.

"Another."

"That's not fair!" Alan shouted at him.

"Another."

"You sack of poo! I am Alanna Hayes!" Now by this time everyone who didn't know that this boy was in fact Alanna Hayes stared at him weirdly.

"Another. That's fifty want to try for more?" the potions master smirked.

"Yes I would!"

"Another."

"This is the worst class ever! I spit on you!" Alan said his hair going into his eyes as he spit.

"That's twenty right there."

"Why don't you just give me a detention too!!" The whole class was staring at Alan with even more odd looks, except Moe and Lance who were used to seeing this.

"Fine you want a detention, you got it and ten more points taken off."

"You think that's going to make me shut up?! I've lost more points than that walking down that hall!"

"Seventy more points for a grand total of one hundred – sixty." the potions master smirked. Alan' s eyes got wide and he fell back into his seat. All the Gryffindors groaned.

"That was smooth." Sirius whispered to Alan.

"You! Detention!" the potions master spun around pointing at Sirius.

"Damn...." Sirius mumbled.

"Now todays lesson is...."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm sorry about all those points." Alan said as they walked to lunch.

"Don't worry about it, I lose more points then that on a daily basis." Sirius smiled.

"It's odd," Moe said. They turned their attention to him. "That we would get along now."

"That is rather odd." Remus agreed.

"Maybe it's because we have to spend a week together." Lorina glared.

"Uhhhh... well you see about that." Sirius smiled nervously.

"We kinda tripled the spell so it's more like three weeks." James finished.

"What?!" Lance screamed and pounced on James sending both of them to the floor. Lance started biting and clawing at him.

"Oh dear...." Moe said with both hands over his mouth staring down at them.

"Shouldn't have said that." Alan shook his head. Remus and Sirius backed away slightly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Guess what!" Alan pranced out of the bathroom and into the dormitory.

"Your gay?" Sirius asked.

"Watch it I'll get out my daggers." Alan threatened glaring and looking very manly at that moment. "I learned to pee standing up!" he said proudly. Sirius, James, and Moe looked at each other. Remus and Lance were doing homework on their beds and not paying attention to them. Sirius, James, and Moe walked over to the bathroom and peaked in. The bathroom was a wreck, there was a variety of things everywhere and it was generally messy. They looked back at Alan and stared.

"It took me a couple tries." he said awkwardly. Lance was up putting away his things. He looked over at Remus and saw that he was already curled up in bed.

"Time for bed!" Lance said and turned off the lights.

A crash was heard. "Hey!"

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Lance yelled crawling into bed.

Mumbling was heard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well there you go, another wonderful chapter of Finding the Moonlight. This one took me all weekend to write. I'm sorry it took so long!! Please forgive me. Hopefully the next one will be up soon. If I don't get too much homework. I already have it all planned.

Eternally Yours,

-TBC-


	10. I'll Make a Man Outta You

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the major delay. I was having a life! Amazing I know. Hahaha... don't worry I still love you all. Okay well let's get down to the chapter.

**Chapter 10: I'll Make A Man Outta You**

Alanna awoke the images of MoMo, Lorina, and her as guys swimming in her head. Alanna opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a strange bed, it was covered in red and gold cloth. Definitely not the Slytherin dormitories, which were green, black, and silver. The smell of birch wood and vanilla filled the room. 'Odd' she thought. She pulled back the curtains that surrounded the bed and looked around. All the beds were red and gold and made out of a cherry wood unlike the Slytherin's which are made of mahogany. Alanna placed her feet on the floor and lifter herself up. She walked over to a mirror and was stunned at what she saw. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Her scream echoed through the depths of Hogwarts castle. Groans could be heard from every dormitory and sleeping quarters around the castle.

"What the- not again!" Sirius and James sat up quickly and then fell back down to their pillows. Remus awoke startled out of his sleep for the 5th consecutive morning. Peter fell to the floor and whimpering hid under hid bed. Lorina jumped out of bed katana in hand, thinking that someone had snuck in. Moe rolled out of bed still half asleep and looked around. Lance noticed that Alan was standing in front of the mirror.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Lance shouted, putting her katana away. "You've been doing this every morning!"

"I'm a guy!" Alan screeched.

"Yes, yes... you've been a guy! Remember!" Lance screamed. Obviously Alan had been doing this for quite some time. Moe pranced over to the mirror and stood beside Alan, looking at his own reflection.

"Oh my god!" Moe screamed. "I'm a man too!... a very... sexy man, might I add." he said and gave his eyebrows a wiggle.

Lance put his hand over his eyes and started shaking his head. Why was he friends with such idiots...? he lets out a long sigh and then with a slight edge to his voice says "Don't you two idiots remember anything! We've been guys! For about a week now. Remember!"

"Ohhhhhh... yeaaaaaa..." Alan chimed a little light bulb turning on in his head. "I remember now..." A smile played on his face. Moe gave a smile of recognition too.

"Minds like goldfish, the lot of them." Lance mumbled and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. Alan grinned Moe smiled mischievously. Sirius, James, and Remus had gotten out of bed and started to get dressed after cursing themselves for turning them into guys. Peter had fallen back asleep under his bed.

"3-2-1." Alan counted off on his fingers. A second after a yell of frustration came from the bathroom and the door was kicked opened. Lance walked out fully dressed with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Lance said sitting heavily on his bed and started to wrap up his katana. Alan giggled mischievously and walked into the bathroom. Moe sat down next to Lance and watched him wrap the katana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's note: I'm taking a little time out from my story... to make a few comments about the new Harry Potter book so if you haven't finished please skip over what I am about to say. Snape... who I actually thought was cool.. and kinda still do to be honest no matter how angry I am at him! I am so angry! I swear if I had the chance I would strangle his ass... grr! Okay but yes.. so.. I mourn for Dumbly cause he rocked! YEAYA! WOOP! Okay... so anyway... +sobs+ And Tonks and Remus! Who knew! But good thing for my story she isn't born yet. Otherwise I would be outta business. So long. Bye bye. That sorta thing. Yup. Well. Half-Blood Prince eh? Gonna have to work that into my story. I actually like that title. Hmmm... But yes. Snape is a coward. At the end. COWARD! Total coward. Ha. Stupid Coward. Hahahahaha... +abuses Snape some more+ okay.. anyway... TBC OUT!

Back to the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucius walked to breakfast alone. He wondered where Alanna was, he went into her dorm, but she wasn't there. Lucius stopped walking.

"You know it's impolite to follow after someone without announcing you are there." Lucius said in an elegant, stone like voice. Severus stepped out of the shadows, but said nothing. Lucius didn't turn around.

"I don't know where she is either, Severus." Severus nodded and started to walk away.

"I'm worried about her too. But she can take care of herself." Lucius said and continued walking to the Great Hall. Severus stared after Lucius, silently contimplating what he said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Umm... Lance?" Moe looked over at him shakily.

"Hmmmm...?" Lance continued to eat.

"Umm... everyone is staring at us." Moe said blushing a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Oh don't be silly," Lance said sipping her pumpkin juice. "It's just the girls." Moe's eyes widened more and she quickly glance around them. It was true all the girls were looking at them and whispering amongst themselves. Even the Slytherins. Some Ravenclaw guys were also looking at them, but that was to be expected. It would seem that it took people no time to notice new guys.

"Awww... they love us." Alan said taking a big bit of toast. "You know we could work this to our advantage." he grinned menacingly.

"That could be a good way to get the marauders back for the curse, take all the girls." Lance smiled evilly, almost the only kind of smile he ever made.

"Just what I was thinking, my darling." Alan grinned.

"Huh?" Moe sat there staring at them looking confused. Lance's head drooped down and he sighed.

"Don't worry," Alan patted Lance. "I'll explain it to 'em" Alan then started whispering into Moe's ear. With every second Alan whispered Moe's eyes grew wider. By the time he was done Moe's eyes looked like a bugs.

"Can we do that?" Moe squeaked out.

"Of course, they already love us." Lance laughed cruelly.

"A wonder why you aren't in Slytherin..." Alan thought out loud.

"But... it seems wrong." Moe said twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, it kind of is, but we aren't going to be guys forever. Might as well enjoy it." Alan said wrapping his arm around Moe.

"I guess your right..." Moe said trailing off and looking down at the table. "Okay."

Alan looked over at Lance and grinned. "I'll take the Slytherin girls. I know what they like." he winked.

"Yea well you were one for awhile." Lance said in a sardonic manner.

"Awhile!" Alan screeched girlishly. "I've been a girl my whole life!" The other Gryffindors gave him odd looks. But he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh shut up, you big man." Lance smiled a little at his own whit. Alan just gave him a nasty look and a rather rude hand gesture. Moe gave a little snort into his porridge. Lance glared daggers at Alan.

"Sooo... I shall show you two how it is done!" Alan said with a clap, as if Lance wasn't wishing him death at that very moment. Which he was. Apparently Alan was used to it. Lance is so moody. Alan got out of his seat as a girl walked past. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, so that her back was to him and then he wrapped his arms around her. She playfully smacked his hands away.

"Stop!" the girl giggled. "Not here!"

"Somewhere else then?" Alan gave a sexy grin and raised an eyebrow at her. He whispered something into her ear and she ran off giggling like the school girl she was.

Lance and Moe stared at Alan. "How do you do that!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"It's a gift. To bad I'm not really a guy, eh? I would have a way better love life." he said with a bit of contempt in his voice. Only a little... really... I swear. Yup.

At another part of the Gryffindor table the Marauders were brooding.

"Look at them!" Sirius shouted. "It's like they're enjoying themselves!"

"I think they are..." James said as he watched Alan with the Gryffindor girl.

"Gah! That spell was a dud! It didn't even make then ugly. Remus are you sure we did it right?" Sirius looked over at Remus who was watching Alan with the girl. "Remus? Hello?" Sirius poked him.

"Huh? What?" Remus jumped. "Oh, hi Sirius. What is it?"

Sirius gave Remus an odd look before continuing. "I just wanted to know if we got the spell right because it was supposed to make them ugly. Which it did not do."

"Yea, are you sure?" James said giving Remus a sidelong glance.

"Of course I did." Remus said in an honest voice, but had a guilty look on his face.

"Remus." Sirius said warningly.

"Okay, okay so maybe I forgot about the ugly part... but I thought they would still suffer." he looked down at the table in shame, much the same way as Moe had done not to long ago.

"What!" James and Sirius spassed.

MEANWHILE with some of the drooling girls...

"Oh my god. Those new guys are so hot! Like whoa!" One girl squealed. ((Hahahahaha... I am so evil... hahahahaha... wooo... yup... the really annoying girls... like whoa))

"Yea they are!" another chimed in, a dreamy look on her face.

MEANWHILE with some of the drooling girls...

"Oh my god. Those new guys are so hot! Like whoa!" One girl squealed. ((Hahahahaha... I am so evil... hahahahaha... wooo... yup... the really annoying girls... like whoa))

"Yea they are!" another chimed in, a dreamy look on her face.

"Ah! I would let them cock slap me and pop my cherry!" yet another girl squealed with glee. The other girls all stopped their conversations and stared at the one.

"I..." the one girl started to say in her defense.

"Just go." They all looked away.

"But I," the girl started to say again.

"No. Just leave." The one girl ran away in tears and the others went back to squealing over Alan, Lance, and Moe. All thoughts of James and Sirius gone from their minds. Those poor boys.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shall we?" Moe gave a evil little smile. He was starting to warm up to the idea.

"We shall!" Alan said with a little bounce. "alright team, away!" he ran off to the Slytherin table then tripped on his robes and fell rather unceremoniously on his butt. "I'm okay!" he shouted quickly jumping up. The "fangirls" gave a dreamy sigh. Moe not thinking skipped over to the Ravenclaw table.

Lance took one step closer to the Gryffindor table. "Woohoo! That was such a long way to go!" he said sarcastically and scowled.

At the Ravenclaw table...

Moe walked casually to a group of girls. Then tried to say in a suave manner " Did it hurt when you ladies fell from heaven?" But it came out more nervous and rushed sounding. All the girls looked up at him and stared. Moe blushed and looked at his shoes. He noticed that he had stepped in gum. Damn.

"Awww! You're so cute!" the girls giggled in a fangirlish way. Oh no! ((RUN MOE RUN!)) Moe just continued to blush.

Back to the Gryffindor table...

Lance strided over to where some cute girls were sitting and whispering amongst themselves. The girls were sitting suspiciously close to the Marauders. Probably why Lance had picked this certain group. He's so mean. Te he. He coughed loudly and when they had turned around proceeded with. "Hello. I am your knight in shining armor. Here to sweep you off your feet." he said all of this in a rather bored tone not even looking at the girls.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure of that?" One of the more attractive girls asked.

"My extremely large manhood and sexy body." Lance said still staring at a spot on the wall. He sounded narcissistic and bored at the same time. He's so talented.

"Well who's going to argue you there?" the girl said taking a sneaky glance at Lance's pants. He noticed. Sirius and James who were listening in, almost fell out of their seats in fury.

"Certainly none of you ladies." Lance grinned.

"Certainly not."

((Wooooooooo that girl so wants to get in his pants! what a whore!))

At the Slytherin table...

((this seems to happen a lot...))

Alan's dark hair swooshed back and forth as he walked along the Slytherin table. Looking for fresh blood. Fresh blood? Uhm... yea. "Luci." he nodded at Lucius as he passed.

"Alanna? Where have you-?" Lucius looked up, but all he saw was the back of some guy with black hair. "Hmmm..." Lucius jumped up and tapped the guy on the shoulder. The guy turned. Lucius almost fainted. It looked like a guy Alanna.

"Alanna?" Lucius looked at the boy.

"Who are you calling Alanna! I am not a girl!" the boy said with a small wink.

Lucius stared at the boy for sometime before catching on to what he meant. ((wow... Luci is slow today...)) "How?"

"Marauders." Alan said simply with a smile.

"I see... Where are you staying?" Lucius said rubbing his chin in thought.

"Gryffindor boys dormitories, with the Marauders. It's quite amusing." he said and smirked.

"You had me and Severus worried." Lucius sighed in relief.

"Yes. Well Severus I don't care much about at the moment." he said with a angry tone.

"I don't blame you. So what are you doing now?" Lucius asked suddenly curious.

"I'm gonna go seduce some girls!" Alan said proudly.

"Sounds fun." Lucius gave the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Don't tell Severus okay?" Alan pleaded.

"What do you suppose I tell the little beast then?" Lucius said coldly. He did not like lying for her, but he did it.

"Ummm... that... my grandma died." Alan mused.

"Both already dead." Lucius reminded her. "I went to the funerals with you."

"Oh yes." He brightened up a bit at the memory. His Grandmas were both old bats who were obsessed with being pure-blood and if they came in contact with a "mudblood" they would shriek and moan at them till they left. Stupid old birds. Alan had always hated them. Wonder how they raised children. Then he thought about his mum and dad and remembered how they kept trying to set him up with his second cousin because he was pure-blood and how sick it was. Of course he was a girl then. And he would be again... eventually. He snapped out of his thoughts. "Just tell him my mum is sick. Which she is." he mumbled the last part.

Lucius gave a chuckle as he heard the last comment. "Okay, I'll do your bidding mistress." Lucius gave another laugh as Alan smiled at him and ran off to go seduce the girls.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After confessing to James and Sirius, Remus was sent away to think about what he'd done. So of course he ended up in the Transfiguration class room. Where he knew Professor McGonagall would be. And of course she was.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Lupin? Since I know you haven't come here to learn as your class is tomorrow." the Professor asked from behind her desk.

"Professor, I have a problem. Well isn't not really a problem, but I don't know what else to call it. Remus gave a sigh. He sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"And what is this so called problem?" McGonagall urged him to continue.

"You see, it all started with us pulling pranks. Actually with some girls pranking us. So we just had to get them back. But ever since meeting one of the girls I've started to like her and I couldn't let her turn ugly." Remus said talking about the girl her barely knew.

"So when Mr. Potter and Mr. Black found out they were mad?" McGonagall asked with a knowing smile.

"Of course they were! They were raving!" Remus said spazzing a little bit.

"So you messed up a prank for a girl you barely know? Is that right?" McGonagall said, but she knew this to be true.

"Precisely. But what tops the cake is that the girl's a Slytherin. And you know how Gryffindors and Slytherins are to each other." Remus said staring idly at his knees.

"I am aware of the feuds between the two. Yes. But it shouldn't matter what house she's in."

"Yea, I guess you're right. "Remus smiled. "Well I have a class to go to. Thank you Professor."

"Anytime my dear boy." McGonagall nodded to him as he got up and left. When she was sure he was gone she let out a great sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Screams were heard all throughout the corridors. Girlish screams to be precise, coming from three boys. Three very unlucky boys. Well I guess it could have been lucky. Just depends on how you look at it. The three boys in question, who were none other than Moe, Alan, and Lance were running down the corridors screaming their heads off. But an even more horrible sound was coming from behind them, more horrible then well... something horrible.

Moe glanced back at the love struck girls that were now chasing them and shrieking confessions of love and so forth.

"Might as well enjoy it. Get revenge on the Marauders. Yea right." Lance snorted as he mumbled rather loudly while running from the, well, fangirls.

"Oh shut up you liked the idea!" Alan said with a slight twitch in his eye. He really wished he hadn't proposed the idea.

"COME BACK BOYS! WE DON'T BITE! MUCH!" One of the girls said and erupted into excited giggles. Moe's eyes went very wide.

"Oh my god..." Alan said eyes just as wide as Moe's.

"There's a boys bathroom up ahead. We can hide in there till they leave." Lance stated.

"Oh good." Moe said with a sigh.

The three dashed into the boys bathroom, slamming the door behind them and bolting it. Yes, there's a bolt on the door. Shut up. Not like they couldn't open it with magic. Pfft. Loud moans and sighs were heard outside the door as all three collapsed onto the floor, panting and catching their breathe.

"Woooo... well good work out." Alan laughed nervously.

"Shut up." Lance said simply. And there was silence except the scurry of a rat and their panting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alan, Lance, and Moe stared at the flier on the Gryffindor bulletin board. The flier read: All Hallos' Eve bash! At the Three Broomsticks on Halloween night. Be there or beware.

"How cornier could 'be there of beware' be?" Lance asked with a smug expression on his face. He was ignored.

"I can't believe we're going to be guys for the party!" Alan burst out.

"I had the prettiest dress for it." Moe cried.

"I'm still gonna wear my outfit." Lance said. Moe and Alan stared as they knew what that outfit was. Moe and Alan burst out laughing.

"I think we should all wear our outfits." Alan giggled whipping a tear of joy from his eye.

"Yea, no one will notice a cross dresser on Halloween!" Moe smiled.

"Of course not." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Eh, who cares." Alan shrugged.

"I wonder if we can still fit into out clothes." Moe stared off into space. The other two stared off in bewildered wonderment.

"Well this should be interesting." Lance said snapping out of it. They walked up the boy's dormitory stairs talking about what they were gonna do on Halloween.

A few people who were listening to their conversation stared after them in a very disturbed way.

Remus, James, and Sirius turned around and stared at the boy's dormitory stairs from the couch which they were occupying.

"The Halloween party..." James and Sirius grinned. Remus' head drooped down.

Sirius glanced at James. "Spike it?"

"Of course." James glance back.

"What are you two talking about!" Remus interrupted.

"Well the last time we got you drunk you started talking about how much you hate the moon." James gave Remus a blank stare.

Remus' eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"So who knows all the dirty things they'll talk about." Sirius mused.

"You can't do that!" Remus blurted out.

"Why?" they both raised their eyebrows.

"Ummm... well... you just can't..." Remus flushed and stared down at his hands.

Sirius and James glanced at each other and grinned.

"You know Remus, you should ask Alanna out." Sirius smiled, nudging Remus.

"Yea, I'm sure she's say yes." James smiled and nudged him too.

"Why don't you ask her to the Halloween party. Sirius suggested, nudging Remus again.

"Stop with the nudging!" Remus whined. Almost for a second sounding like Sirius. Almost. "You're forgetting that she's a man!"

"Oh that's just a silly detail." James said.

"A silly detail! Don't you think that would be a little odd!" Remus bellowed, jumping up to stare down at them.

"Yes... but he is really a girl!" Sirius smiled.

"You two are idiots." Remus said simply. Calming down. "I have to go look up something for my paper." He walked out of the portrait hole and closed it behind him.

"I guess he'll make his move whenever our spell wears off." Sirius shrugged.

"Yea, good thing I didn't tell them we have no idea when the spells going to wear off." James chuckled.

"If you did I don't think you'd be here to laugh about it." Sirius grinned.

"Most definitely not. Lorina, or should I say Lance, is crazy." James said with a laugh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is getting ridiculous." Severus said slamming down the book he had been reading, but had not been paying attention to for a long time. "Alanna is still not back!"

"Are you mad you didn't get to finish?" Lucius drawled having heard Severus from his lounging spot on the couch, which he was spread out upon.

Severus got up from his chair and walked over to where Lucius lay. "That is no business of yours." he glared getting a superior air about him.

"You've forgotten. Alana tells everything to me and she never mentioned feelings for you." Lucius smirked the Malfoy smirk.

"She could have been hiding it."

"You could have been forcing it. You practically molested her that day!" Lucius said, slightly losing his composer.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt Alanna. I love her." Severus said.

"Are you sure love hasn't turned into infatuation?" Lucius' eyes narrowed studying Severus' actions.

"I have to go." Severus said his long black cloak swishing behind him grandly as he turned and fled the scene.

"As I thought..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Albus." Minerva McGonagall said bringing Albus Dumbledore back to the matter at hand. "Do you really think Ms. Hayes is a good match for Mr. Lupin?"

Dumbledore smiled in his normal twinkly eyed way. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"He's such a nice boy and She's a Slytherin. Rather a trouble maker in class too." McGonagall said with a slight twitch.

"Just because she's in that house, doesn't mean a thing. She's the most innocent one here." Dumbledore said as he picked up a biscuit from his tin and nibbled on it. "Biscuit?"

"No thanks. She's not the innocent one," Minerva said with a sigh. "That's MoMo Wong."

"Oh yes, I've always liked that girl." Dumbledore smiled. "Then Ms. Hayes is a very nice young lady."

"I guess I can't argue with that, but she has her problems and so does Mr. Lupin." Minerva said sounding worried for the boy.

"These biscuits are a new kind. I think you'll find them delicious." Dumbledore smiled, once again changing the subject.

"Umm... No thank you Albus. Now focus." Minerva sighed, rubbing her temple.

"I have found nothing wrong with them. If they get together then maybe the other Slytherins will come around." Dumbledore said in his mystical way of finding random reasons to make things work. He had a knowing smile on his face. Almost as if he had been planning this.

"Oh... well... that's a good reason." Minerva half smiled.

"How did you find out about Mr. Lupin and Ms. Hayes?" Dumbledore asked.

"He told me, but I already knew from notes that I have taken." Minerva smiled.

"Minerva, you fox." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. She blushed slightly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So are you guys ready for the Halloween party?" Moe asked the Marauders, except Peter who was probably off at a Death Eater convention, in his cute innocent way.

"Sorta." James responded vaguely.

"Yea, sorta." Sirius said being vague right along with James.

"Oh. Umm... okay." Moe smiled and went back to sewing his doll.

"You know making a doll isn't very manly..." Sirius commented.

"Bite me, it's your fault I'm a man." Moe shot Sirius an evil glare in a rare moment of anger.

"That sounds like something Alan, or even Lance, would say." James stared at Moe, quite surprised she said something like that.

"Alan does say that. I think she means it literally sometimes too." Moe grinned in a slightly sadistic manner.

James, Sirius, and Remus all stared at each other and then back at Moe and then to the boys stairs where Alan was at this very moment. Moe smiled pleasantly and went back to sewing. Then one of the many girl admirers of Moe, Alan, and Lance walked up.

"That doll is so cute!" the girl smiled. "Who are you making it for?"

"Oh no one in particular. I usually just do it to relax." Moe gave the girl a warm smile.

"You should make me one." the girl said flirtatiously.

"Sure. Of course I will." Moe smiled. When the girl walked away Moe turned to the Marauders who had been staring and stuck his tongue out. Then got up and walked to the dormitory.

"Well fuck me..." Sirius choked out.

"No thanks." Remus commented and snorted.

"Shut up Remus!" Sirius whined. "I didn't mean literally!"

"Suuuure." Remus teased.

"Oh, so you don't think I'm fuckable then?" Sirius said with a sad expression. ((I think I should up the rating...))

"Maybe," Remus said and blushed. Sirius grinned. "if I was drunk!" Remus laughed all signs of the blush gone.

"Oh shut up!" Sirius said and throw a lamp at Remus. Luckily it didn't hit him. James just sat there laughing his ass off. Go James!

"Well James!" Sirius said turning his back to Remus. Still pouting. "We need to learn how to sew! So we can get chicks!"

"Like that's going to help." Remus snorted again from behind his book.

"Remus!" Sirius said chucking a expensive looking magical device at him. Remus narrowly dodged it and it hit the wall behind him, shattering into little pieces.

James decided that maybe he should get Sirius out of the common room and away from anything heavy. Or at least away from Remus. "Let's go ask Moe if he can teach us how to sew."

"Yea sure." Sirius said with a glare at Remus before getting up and bounding up the stairs. James was glad that at least he would control himself in front of Moe, Alana, and Lance, hopefully. Remus followed after them because. Yea. Because.

"Moe!" Sirius shrieked rather girlishly. He gets over things quick.

"Yes, Sirius?" Moe looked up at him from his sewing.

"Can you teach James and me how to sew?" Sirius asked jumping up and down.

"Ummm... sure." Moe said with a knowing smile.

"Are you guys practicing to be house wives?" Alan asked with a smug smirk. She had definitely hung out with Lucius too long.

"No!" Sirius said looking a tad pouty again. "We're doing it to get chicks!" he said a little forcefully and folded his arms over his chest.

"You are complete fools." Lance said, shooting them a quick glare before going back to polishing his most precious sword. An actual sword you perverts! Honestly. Alan raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"I'm just here because there's nothing better to do." Remus said having caught Alan's look.

"Well then as much fun as teaching you all how to sew would be..." Moe started and was cut off by Alan.

"How about we go to the kitchens for a late night snack?" Alan grinned, knowing Moe didn't really want to teach them to sew at that very moment.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Moe exclaimed clapping his hands together in a girlish manner.

"You know just the way to a man's heart!" Sirius gushed.

"Down! You big girl!" James chuckled. Remus laughed as well as everyone else, except Lance.

"Well are we going to go or just sit here?" Lance asked a slight whiny tone in his voice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: Woooooooooooooooo... well... that was interesting wasn't it? Maybe not that exciting. I'm sorry I will try better. Please don't murder me. The next chapter should be more interesting. So look out!

Next Chapter: A Midnight Snack

-TBC-

(The Black Cat NOT to be continued... xD)


	11. A Midnight Snack

1

**Chapter 11: A Midnight Snack**

"Halloween is tomorrow." Sirius commented off handedly.

"Yea, no classes!" Alan exclaimed giving a small squeal of excitement.

"Are you guys going to the party?" James asked.

"Of course!" Lance gave a wide evil grin.

"What are you three going as?" Moe asked the marauders sheepishly.

"That's a surprise." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What ARE we going as?" Remus asked with a slight smirk.

"Umm... you know,"Sirius answered vaguely.

"No. No I don't know. Enlighten me."Remus had a very smug expression on his face. Lance, Alan, and Moe all giggled and James gave a slight chuckle.

"Oh... shut up." Sirius said a slight pout starting to play upon his features. Remus stuck his tongue out at Sirius.

"Hey Sirius," Alan smiled up at him. Sirius turned and looked at him. "Tickle my pear." he said seductively. James and Remus snorted. Moe giggled and Lance just looked on. Sirius has turned a little scarlet before getting what Alan meant and grumbling, tickled the pear and the door opened to the kitchens. They all walked in to find all the house elves busily cleaning the kitchen.

"Mimsy!"Alan called out. A short little house elf appeared. She looked like any normal house elf, but was wearing a little purple dress because Alan liked his house elves to be stylish.

"Yes, Mistress?!" Mimsy's eyes bugged out of her skull so much that the marauders thought they would fall out. The house elf backed up slightly.

"Yes Mimsy, it's me." Alan said looking slightly annoyed.

"Mistress, I thought you weren't going to go through with that sex change." Mimsy said with a tear in her eyes now. "I told you nothing good could come from it."

Alan's cheeks turned a perky shade of pink. Remus, James, and Sirius all stared at him and he mumbled something about it being a phase.

Moe bent down and patted the upset little Mimsy. "It's ok Mimsy she didn't get a sex change." he said smiling at the poor thing.

"Then what happened?" Mimsy questioned with a sniffle.

"Those three," Lance said sticking his thumb in the direction of the marauders. "turned us into guys." Lance finished with a glare.

"Miss Lorina? Miss MoMo?" Mimsy's eyes bugged out once more and she looked on the verge of tears again. Both Moe and Lance nodded. "Oh dear me. Well then those three will get nothing from the kitchens tonight." She said crossing her knobby little arms. The Marauders stared at the little house elf.

"Can she do that?" James asked looking over at Remus.

"It appears so." Remus mused. Sirius was at that moment locked in a glare war with Lance and didn't notice what was going on.

"Oh really Mimsy, you don't have to do that. We'll get them back. Don't worry." Alan said giving the house elf a pat on the back and a little wink.

"If mistress wishes," Mimsy sighed. "But if you do not get them back, Mimsy will!" she said rather forcefully.

"Umm... okay!" Alan smiled. So did Moe.

"Why don't you get Topsy and Turvy to help you with the food."

"Yes Mistress." with that the house elf bowed and walked off.

"You have three house elves?" James asked rather shocked.

"Yes." Alan said shortly. Then Topsy and Turvy showed up with Mimsy. Topsy and turvy were twins and wore matching little blue jump suits, which made them look more like the munchkins from the Wizard of Oz than house elves. James and Remus gave them and Alan a funny look. After all he was the one who dressed them, they imagined. Sirius and Lance were in that all too familiar glare war, apparently neither of them had blinked yet. Moe was used to the two elves and merely patted them both on the head. They smiled up at him which made them look even more like munchkins. If only they had lollipops.

Alan, who was indifferent to everything that just happened told the elves what he wanted. Everyone else did the same.

Sirius at the mention of food abandoned the staring contest and happily ordered what he wanted. Lance did a not so subtle victory dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So who would have thought they would look like the lollipop guild?" Sirius giggled to himself.

"You noticed that too?"James said giggling as well.

"They didn't look THAT much like them." Remus said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh come on Remus even you have to admit that if they had lollipops there would be almost no difference." Sirius said with a wide smile.

"Yea, the noses kinda give them away though." James added in.

"The noses. Yea." Sirius giggled more.

"Ok. Fine. Yea they do." He managed to say in between giggles. Remus couldn't control his laughter any longer and burst into uncontrollable fits.

"I mean you have to be bonkers to dress something up like that." James laughed.

"I hope you three know that I'm not asleep." Alan's voice was heard from a couple beds over. The three boys looked slightly flushed and scrambled into their beds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we have to go to the party as men." Alan said making an 'ick' face while he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Yea, I'm so angry I could hex the pants off someone!" Moe said in one of her random moods. "Sirius!" she shouted and ran off, presumably to find Sirius. Alan and Lance shared a look.

"Well I guess I'll make some adjustments." Lance said rather distastefully. Lance gathered up the clothes he was supposed to wear and sat on his bed, placing the pile next to him. He shut his curtain rather forcefully.

"I guess I could make this work." Alan said to himself, holding up the garment to his body.

Then Alan and Lance heard some girls screaming from the Common Room. Apparently it had taken Moe a while to get Sirius' pants off.

"STREAKER!!" was also heard. Then Moe giggling insanely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you think that they will show up?" James asked Sirius and Remus. They were all sitting over by the punch bowl because they are losers. James had two left feet. Remus was too shy to ask a girl to dance. And Sirius couldn't get any action after the whole streaking thing. You can only imagine why. Tehe. Ahem, anyway Sirius was dressed up like a vampire, he had the cape and the old fashioned suit thing and everything. He even charmed his canine teeth to get a little longer and more pointy . He'd already bitten his tongue five times.

Remus was a rather authentic looking pirate. He had what little hair he could get into a pony tail. He had on a pirate jacket with big silver buckles. He had on pants that were a deep blue and tucked into his big, beat up boots.

James was a giant golden snitch. His arms were the wings. He painted his skin gold and wore a big round golden ball around his middle. Well, there had to be some comic relief.

Lily Evans, who was on the other side of the room, was surrounded by her friends gabbing away. Every so often Lily would glance over at James. Lily wore a green renaissance looking dress with gold trim. The dress brought out the brilliant green in her eyes. Lily's gorgeous red hair was half in a loose ponytail and half not and she wore a pretty gold ringlets around her head that was swirly and had golden leaves twisted in it. James noticed that Lily kept looking at him, so when she looked over again he winked at her and gave her a cheeky smile. Lily quickly looked away and looked quite pissed off after that.

The Great Hall was in a very festive spirit, with pumpkins floating instead of candles, spiders crawling around on webs, and the occasional ghost floating about. But that was normal. It was very foggy as well. On one side of the room there was a table packed with all manner of sugary delights. All the other house tables were cleared out to make room for dancing and smaller tables were set up close to the doors. There was a goblin band set up where the professor table normally would be and they were playing horror movie music, that no one could dance to, that a few tried.

Now just as James said what he has said the goblins played the rather famous Jaws theme and right they got to the end of the song, where Jaws attacks, Lance, Moe, and Alan bust in in all their glory. Yes, glory. Random people stared. Candy fell out of some people's open mouth's. James, Remus, and Sirius were amung the people staring. Now your probably wondering what could be that shocking, but their costumes wouldn't have been 'as' sickening a treat for the eyes if they were still girls.

Lance was dressed like some kind of transvestite pole dancing whore. He was wearing rather large brown rabbit ears. And a corset that barely fit his broader body. His 'mini' skirt was a little TOO mini and resembled underwear. In the back he had a brown rabbit tail attached. Over all this he had a short formal coat and a bow tie.

Alan looked a little better as he had on a long sports jacket with tails. He wore a big top hat and a tong tie. He too had on a corset underneath and a longer skirt.

Moe looked like a cute little school boy that was terribly confused about his gender. He wore a short blue dress with poofy short sleeves and a white apron. He had on fishnet and Mary Jane shoes. In his hair he wore a black head band.

"Nice dress!" someone yelled from the gawking crowd.

"Thanks!" Moe said happily. "I made it myself." And with that the Great Hall erupted into laughter.


End file.
